fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Too Much Monkey Business
Too Much Monkey Business is episode eighteen in season five of Full House. It originally aired on February 11, 1992. Synopsis Danny's younger sister Wendy has returned to the U.S. from the African nation of Uganda. Wendy is a primate researcher, and she has a pet chimpanzee named Ginger, who quickly becomes attached to Jesse for some reason. Wendy is scheduled for a job interview at the local zoo, so Joey takes her to the interview. At the same time, a package is in the mail, and when Stephanie and Michelle open it, it turns out to be a figure named "Nikata." The tag on it says that there will be a curse over the family if no one "feeds" Nikata. It turns out that the Nikata is an African piggy bank that Wendy ordered as a souvenir, so the only "food" he needs to be "fed" is, what else? Money. Apparently, they used real food to lure Nikata, not knowing that money is his "food" in the first place. Joey and Wendy did not get along with each other when they were kids, but now, by the time Joey and Wendy get home from the zoo, they are getting along great. Danny notices that, and he tells Joey not to date Wendy. Joey thinks that Danny is being an overprotective brother to Wendy, and Danny starts following Joey around the house to try to explain things. As it turns out, Danny does not want Joey to date Wendy because she is the kind of person who is so committed to her job that she could pick up and end up halfway around the world at any time, and Danny has seen Wendy hurt a lot of guys in that way. Wendy obviously does not intend to hurt Joey because she has decided to take the job at the zoo. Meanwhile, in a hair-dyeing experiment, D.J. accidentally makes Kimmy Gibbler's hair red, making it look like 's! Quotes new parents are holding one twin and turning them so that it seems like they're exercising. Jesse: One. Becky: ...and one and two... Jesse: Two. Becky: ...and three and four... Jesse: Three. Becky: ...and five. Jesse: Oh, come on, Beck. How trendy can you get? Baby aerobics? Becky: Jess, it'll help the boys develop their motor skills. They'll crawl earlier, walk sooner... who knows, maybe even potty train faster. Jesse: Double time! And one and two, and one and two. Becky: Okay, okay, I think we've had enough. Yes, we have. Come on, boys, time to hit the showers. Yes, come to Mommy. Jesse: Go to Mommy when you're crying. Go see Mommy. There you go. Becky: Oh, crying babies. ---- Jesse: when Ginger comes and sits next to him Hi, Becky. Mm. Is that a new perfume? It's a walk on the wild side, isn't it? comes in and watches quietly. Mm. Can't keep your hands out of my hair, huh, honey? Oh, I love you. Oh. Oh, that feels good, honey. You know all the right spots. the chimp slaps him on his rear – over and over. With the rough stuff tonight, huh, honey? trying hard not to LOL. Has Uncle Jesse been a bad boy? reaches back and puts his arm around her. Then, his smile goes to a frown and he opens his eyes. Becky, when was the last time you shaved your back? back and jumps out of bed God! I just made out with a monkey. Did you see that? Becky: laughs out loud Yes. And, honey, I think I learned a few tricks from Ginger. Get over here both hands to spank him. Joey: Whoa! I knew I should've knocked! Ginger There you are. Okay, come on. Come to your buddy Joey. runs past him and out the door. Oh, man! She hates me. Why won't that monkey give me a break? Becky: I don't know, but if you talk sexy to her, she'll nibble on your ear. Danny: enters Joey, would you forget about the monkey for a second? You and I have to talk. Joey: Danny, there's nothing to talk about. You told me you didn't want me going out with your sister. Danny: Joey, would you listen to me? Joey: No, I won't leave. Becky: Are you ready to take that nap? Jesse: Yeah, right after I take a bath. Ew! Ugh! Category:Crying